


Don't Look Back in Anger

by JosieRuby1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: brothers being brothers, sam and dean - Freeform, singer!dean, they leave each other really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Dean is working as a singing in order to make the money needed to survive as a hunter. He didn't expect to run into Sam at one of the gigs.





	Don't Look Back in Anger

**Don’t Look Back in Anger**

“Sing along if you know this one,” Dean could hardly believe the words coming out of his own mouth but the crowd seemed to like it as he played the opening bars of Don’t Look Back in Anger. “Slip inside the eye of your mind” The truth was Dean wasn’t a huge fan of this performances but he needed some way to afford to survive. Living on the road still had its expenses and there was only so many times on could sleep in a ’67 chevy impala without doing serious damage to their neck and back. On top of that motels came with showers and Dean Winchester was a stickler for being and feeling clean.

“She knows it's too late as we're walking on by” There was a smile on his face but he was sure anyone who looked closely at his eyes could see it didn’t reach, the sparkle had left long ago and Dean was tired. The sort of tired that no amount of sleep could fix, the sort of tired that went right to the bones and was in every movement. The sort of tired that dragged a person down, heart and soul.

“Her soul slides away” If he was honest he had played wore places. He had played places that had cared more about his taking his clothes off than the music but it had paid well. Well. The customers had paid well. There was something rather demeaning about money being thrown at him but it had got him by for a while. This place was classy, the type of place than asked 10$ for a tiny drink and no one batted an eyelid. Dean had initially felt out of place in his worn jeans, red plaid jacket and faded band tee shirt but he was only opening for some big state known band so it was unlikely anyone cared what he looked like. And this place genuinely _was_ paying well.

“But don’t look back in anger,” God, Dean was not a fan of this song. Technically there was nothing wrong with it except it was everywhere. Okay, it wasn’t as bad as the other song by the same bad but Dean would be six feet under before he sung Wonderwall. He just wasn’t a fan of songs that were expected, that everyone acted like they were God’s gift to music when realise they were just overplayed okay songs. The song drew to a close and Dean lengthened the final bar as he always did before bowing dramatically and moving on to something he actually liked.

“It's all the same, only the names will change.” This was better. This was the sort of song Dean and his guitar could get behind. The sort he could move around to. He’d been told that he was a Dad dancer but that was not enough to stop him. He doubted much of the room was even taking any notice of him anyway.

“I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride” He scanned the room as he sung finally taking in the people he was playing to. There was a range of ages and genders. Most were dressed up, dresses that varied from tasteful to barely existent. The younger crowds, Dean assumed were college students and he winked at a slim blond girl in a more tasteful dress. She smirked and whispered something to the tall man in need of a haircut that Dean assumed was her boyfriend. The man turned to look at him and Dean all but froze.

Sammy.

He faltered just slightly before tearing his eyes from his little brother, coughing slightly and returning to the song. He was distracted for the rest of his set, stealing glanes at Sam every so often and finding Sam’s eyes on his te entire time. Same looked well, he looked happy. God almighty, he looked _normal,_ Dean didn’t think that was possible for a Winchester. Perhaps things could’ve been different for Dean too if he had been Sam’s age when their Mom died. He doubted it though. He couldn’t imagine anything different.

The set finally ended and Dean left the stage, he drank his complimentary beer in the private area before going back out into the main bar area. He planned on taking his time to find Sam to work out what he was going to do or say but Sam was in front of him almost the second he was back in the bar.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, his arms crossed and his expression clearly annoyed. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

Dean rolled his eyes, “It’s good to see you, too, Sammy. It’s been what, 4 years and that’s how you greet me?”

“Just answer the question,” Sam’s tone told Dean he had no patience for any run around.

Dean shrugged then “Making some money,” He said. “Gonna survive somehow baby brother.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sam said.

Dean sighed, “Right, it’s ‘Sam’ now, you know I’m never gonna stick with that,” He told him.

Sam turned and aimed towards the bar, “Let’s get a drink,” He said without looking back at Dean.

Once each brother had a couple more drinks inside of them, some of the tension faded. The brothers were talking and laughing somewhat until Dean said. “I’ve missed you, you know.”

Sam’s expression hardened at that, looking down at his drink. “I had to get out, Dean. You know what.”

“Yeah. I know,” Dean said quietly. “I get it, I mean, our childhood was shit, I’m not gonna deny that. You want your normality I get it. But you’re still my brother, you know, you can’t just walk away from that.”

Sam looked up at him, looking like a lost small child. “I didn’t…”

“Didn’t you?” Dean asked, “You left Dad, I get that, I couldn’t do it, but I get it. But you walked out on me that day too. I haven’t heard from you in four years.”

Sam looked lost and guilty, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to- to be in contact with you and not that lifestyle. Dean, you and it are kind of a package deal” He explained.

Dean stared him out uncertain of how to respond to that. “Yeah, of course. We’re one and the same, the hunt and I.” Dean got to his feet, “Well, I’ll see you around Sammy, maybe it won’t be four years next time.” He said and walked out without giving Sam time to reply.


End file.
